The present invention relates to a fluid-operated power tools.
Fluid-operated power tools are known and used in many applications. A fluid-operated tool has an engaging part which engages a threaded connector to be turned, such as a nut, a bolt and the like, and a drive part in which a fluid-operated drive is arranged. The drive includes usually a cylinder, and a piston movable in the cylinder and connected with the engaging element of the engaging part. In many applications, the space for reaching a threaded connector is extremely narrow and therefore attempts have been made to make the tool as thin as possible. These attempts have been mainly concentrated on reducing the thickness of the engaging part, since the engaging part to be close to the height of the nut (a part of the threaded connector) has to enter a narrow space and to be fitted with its opening on a threaded connector or to be inserted with its projecting shaft into a threaded connector. However, no attempts have been made to reduce the tool as a whole. In many applications, however the whole tool has to be introduced into a very narrow space, including the drive part as well. With the conventional substantial thickness of the drive part, this is impossible in many instances unless one compromises the power output of the drive part or increases the lever portion of the engaging part accordingly. Apart from the obvious weight increase, the tool becomes higher and longer with the increase in leverage and the increase in piston movement to retain the same turning degrees per stroke. This in turn makes the tool less applicable in limited clearance applications.